


【drarry/德哈】Come Close To Me Now （下）

by NIIERR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIIERR/pseuds/NIIERR
Summary: 本文又名：现在立刻马上来挨着老子（bushiooc，私设多的很，偏离原著，全员存活六年级开始，哈利没有和秋、金妮谈过恋爱，德拉科没有黑魔标记。什么都不属于我双向暗恋？勇敢的格兰芬多就应该对这傲娇又怂的令人着急的斯莱特林来一记直球表白！――Lofter 🆔:niierr
Relationships: Draco Malfoy&Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	【drarry/德哈】Come Close To Me Now （下）

part6

罗恩发现哈利最近鬼鬼祟祟的，当然赫敏也发现了，但她没有问。

这次赫敏不在，罗恩见哈利又要脱离组织一把把哈利拦住。

“哈利，你去做什么？你这样已经持续一个周了。”

“嗯......嗯没什么罗恩。”

罗恩一脸狐疑的看着哈利，依旧把他拦着。

“好吧罗恩，你先让我，我回来再和你解释好吗？”

“可以，但你真不是背着我和赫敏去一个人冒险吧？”

“真的，就是在学校逛逛。”

哈利看罗恩注意力没那么紧绷，闪了个身，披着隐形衣跑了出去，其间太匆忙还不小心撞到个人。

“他真的不是去干什么事吗？为什么逛学校要披着隐形衣，现在又不是晚上。”罗恩独自一人站在原地愣愣的说着。

哈利依旧是在用过晚餐后才回到格兰芬多休息室。哈利一走进寝室，就看到罗恩一个人坐在床上盯着他，其他人都在公共休息室，显然明白了什么。

哈利知道逃不了，“好吧，罗恩答应我，你听了后不要太激动。”

罗恩听到这话内心也不由得有些感到紧张，但还是答应了，“好。”

“我在跟踪德拉科，”（“你跟踪他干什么！”）

“我发现我喜欢他，并且我跟踪他发现他也确实喜欢我。”

“Bloody hell ！”

罗恩一声惊呼，从床上蹦起来重心没稳从床上跌了下来。

哈利赶忙将罗恩扶起来。

“fine，兄弟你先让我缓缓。”

“你。”罗恩看着哈利，“喜...喜欢欢马尔福。”

“是的。”

“哈利你没有吃奇怪的东西吧，或者，你没有吃乔治和弗雷德他们给你的东西吧，或者中了迷情剂。”

“罗恩，我很正常，没有乱吃东西，没有中迷情剂。”

罗恩已经恍惚了，嘴里还在念叨着，“梅林的三角裤！哈利怎么会喜欢上马尔福，那个又拽又烦人的马尔福，他除了脸好像一无是处吧。而且你说他喜欢你可是他...他，他总是嘲笑你。”

“罗恩，德拉科的成绩和魁地奇也很好。呃，他只是喜欢方式的很特别。”哈利回答。

“Bloody hell ！”罗恩又惊的喊了一声，显然没想到哈利还为德拉科辩护。

哈利打算结束这个话题，他看到西莫他们已经在探头探脑的了。

哈利招手示意他们进来。

他对罗恩说，“好了罗恩，现在你知道我的原因了。请你不要告诉任何人。”

“那赫敏……”罗恩也看到西莫他们进来了，他没把后面的话说出来。

哈利微笑，回答道，“我想赫敏应该看出来了。”

罗恩瞪大了眼睛。

哈利点点头，“不然你明天可以问问她。”

part7

“赫敏！”

一大早罗恩就把赫敏拉到一边开始询问。答案不出所料。

“很难想象，哈利。”赫敏一脸平静，而站在她身边的罗恩则是一脸惊恐。

“我知道很难想象，毕竟我们两人一直是敌对关系。”

“他们在敌对中心生爱恋。”

“听起来很浪漫？”

“我想是的。”

part8

哈利再一次拒绝了一个女孩的表白心意，正在和这个女孩聊天引开话题。

女孩说着说着停了下来，看着哈利背后。

哈利回头，是德拉科。

德拉科本来是想来礼堂再看看哈利，他按耐不住自己的心。

结果发现哈利又在和女孩说说笑笑，心里酸涩的要命。他压抑着拼命想将哈利抢过来的心。

如果说在场的人都想要抢哈利，他德拉科是最没有没有资格的人，更何况他们家已经站在了和哈利完全相反的立场上。

等德拉科将自己从飘远的思想里拉回来，发现哈利正看着他。

德拉科顿时就慌了，他慌忙的转身快步离开礼堂，朝着盥洗室走去。

德拉科双手撑着盥洗池看着镜子里的自己。

“德拉科，不要忘了他还在你家里，还有你父亲。”斯内普的话一直环绕在德拉科的耳边。

德拉科有些崩溃，他忍不住小声地抽泣，然后用水抹了一把脸。

哈利找了过来，他站了一会，轻声喊了一声，“德拉科。”

德拉科猛地回头，他看着哈利。

“德拉科我都知道了。”

“救世主知道了什么？”德拉科快速调整了自己状态，用着以往欠打的语气。

“德拉科，我知道你喜欢我。”

“呵，救世主现在身边这么缺爱慕者吗？都开始臆想自己的敌人了。”

哈利没有在意德拉科的话，他继续自顾自的说，“闭嘴，德拉科。我也喜欢你。”

德拉科闭嘴了，他确认似的看着哈利，灰蓝色的眼里止不住的震惊。

“......你是说真的，你再说一遍。”说完不给哈利再说一遍的机会，直接覆唇吻了上去。

梅林知道他想亲吻哈利多久了。

每次哈利和他吵架时他都会下意识的看哈利的嘴唇，很诱人。

哈利被德拉科按在盥洗台上，哈利可以想象他和德拉科现在接吻的姿势有多么的见不得人。

终于等德拉科发泄完他的热情后，哈利喘着气问德拉科，“好了，德拉科，你现在可以说说你最近怎么了吗？如果我不找你你真的要放弃喜欢我了吗？噢，抱歉我上次跟踪了你听到了你和斯内普教授的对话。”说完还小心的看了德拉科一眼。

德拉科并没有在意，他沉默了一会，“我爸爸被关进了阿兹卡班，马尔福庄园被神秘人占据成了食死徒窝点，我们家的立场站在了你的对立面。”

“那你呢德拉科？”

“什么？”

“你自己的立场。你刚才说的你们家，不代表你个人。”

“我选择你，哈利。”

“这就行了。”

哈利在德拉科的唇上啄了一下。

接下来整个六年级哈利都和德拉科在进行秘密约会，约会地点定在了有求必应屋。

他们保密的很好，德拉科的朋友们毫不知情。哈利这边只有罗恩和赫敏知道，毕竟哈利的表演可不是很好，但这也仅限罗恩赫敏。

part9

七年级，充满惊险的七年级。

从比尔的婚礼逃出来后三人组可以说历经磨难。

然而他们还是被食死徒抓住了，他们被带进了马尔福庄园。

哈利似乎中了什么咒语，整张脸已经变了样。

贝拉特里克斯找来了德拉科，让德拉科确认这是否是哈利，想要召唤黑魔王。

德拉科定定的看着哈利，开口，“我不确定。”

卢修斯一把扯过德拉科，“德拉科你看仔细些，如果我们把波特抓住交给黑魔王，那他就会原谅我们，我们又可以回到从前了，明白吗？”

德拉科没有回答，他缓缓蹲下身，凑近，看着哈利的脸问道，“他的脸怎么了？”

“或许是中了蛰人咒。是你干的吗？”贝拉特里克斯指着抓哈利来的人。

“德拉科........”

贝拉特里克斯正在疯笑，一点也没注意到这一声微乎其微的德拉科。

德拉科一怔。

他可以确认这一定是哈利，他熟悉他。

德拉科站起身没在说话，站在他父亲身边。

part10

哈利顺利逃走了，还抢走了德拉科的魔杖。或许不是抢走是拿走，总之德拉科假意挣扎了一下，就将魔杖放手给了哈利。

part11

三人组回到了霍格沃茨，所有人都在欢呼。

同样伏地魔也已经带人来到了霍格沃茨，向他们发出最后的通牒――交出哈利波特。

当然，没有人理他。

part12

哈利来到有求必应屋，整个六年级他和德拉科都在这里秘密约会。他们在这里聊天拥抱接吻，当然他们还没成年没有做到那一步去。

哈利只是短暂的回忆了一下，他来有求必应屋可不是来回忆的，他是来找拉文克劳的冠冕。

part13

哈利看着盒子里的冠冕。

“看看这是谁。”

德拉科从阴影里走出来用魔杖指着哈利，身后还跟着克拉布和高尔。

“你怎么在这里，德……马尔福。”

“我来拿回我的东西。”

“你现在这个不好吗？”

“这是我妈妈的。”

“动手德拉科。”高尔站在德拉科一旁说到。

德拉科没动，他用魔杖指着哈利眼神示意哈利离开。

哈利没动。

“除你武器！”赫敏和罗恩赶来。

德拉科转身就跑，克拉布和高尔还在攻击他们。罗恩一下子就怒了，他追了过去“敢打我女朋友，你们这些混蛋！”

冠冕刚才被弹飞了，哈利又开始寻找。才找到就听到罗恩的喊叫，“跑！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“啊啊啊跑！”

“该死的高尔把这儿给点着了！”

罗恩飞奔过来拉着赫敏跑了，哈利还站在原地，直看到一只巨型蛇形火焰朝他扑来，才转身开跑。

“哈利！接着。”

罗恩找到了几把飞天扫帚。

“等一下！德拉科，我要回去救他！”

“哈利你疯了！他是食死徒那边的人！”罗恩惊恐的大喊。

“他是我的男朋友而且他说了他站在我这一边，你们先走我去救他。”

说着哈利就调头飞回去。

part14

德拉科觉得自己今天可能就要葬身火海了。就算哈利打算回来救他。

就在他满脑子胡思乱想的时候。

“德拉科！”

德拉科猛地一抬头。看到哈利骑着飞天扫帚朝着他飞来，他挣扎着伸出一只手，哈利一把握住将他拉上扫帚。

两人骑着扫帚刚飞出有求必应屋，就从扫帚上摔了下来。德拉科快速的起身跑走了。

“哈利！”赫敏喊了一声。

哈利爬起来，将冠冕捣坏罗恩一脚它踢进火海。

“马尔福呢？”罗恩看着哈利。

“他走了。”哈利抬起手抚摸了一下自己的嘴唇，刚才德拉科的吻。

part15

哈利只身去了禁林。

看见了自己的父母。

伏地魔的阿瓦达索命。

看见了邓布利多。

纳西莎蹲在哈利身旁，“他还活着吗？德拉科。”

哈利微微点了点头。

――我男朋友我自然要保护好他

纳西莎起身顺势捡走了哈利抢走的德拉科的魔杖，回答伏地魔，“他死了。”

part16

伏地魔带领着食死徒大军走进霍格沃茨。

他高喊道：“Harry Potter is dead !”

“Harry Potter is dead !”

“从今天开始，你们所有人都要听我的。”

“Harry Potter is dead !”

“诶嘿嘿。”

prat17

卢修斯看着儿子，“德拉科！”

德拉科移开了眼神没有看父亲，他承诺了哈利。

“德拉科，过来。”纳西莎开口了。

德拉科侧过头，闭上眼睛。

迈步走过去。

――对不起，哈利对不起……

“好样的，德拉科。”

伏地魔搂了德拉科一下。

德拉科站到自己母亲身边，纳西莎把魔杖给了他。

纳威动了，他拿着分院帽一瘸一拐的向前走。“我有话要说。”

part18

纳威拔出了格兰芬多剑。

哈利从海格身上翻下来，德拉科猛地冲过去，“哈利！”

将自己的魔杖扔了过去。

哈利接住魔杖开始攻击伏地魔，让他无暇分神，德拉科逃过一劫。

纳西莎趁乱把德拉科拖走，卢修斯看到妻子和儿子已经离开，紧紧跟在后面。

“妈妈！”

“德拉科我们必须走！我们背叛了黑魔王。”

“可是哈利。”

“他会好的。他没有死不是吗？”

“可是……”

“闭嘴，德拉科。”

part19

哈利成功了，成功打败了伏地魔。

“有看见德拉科吗？”哈利看着罗恩赫敏。

罗恩一脸茫然。

“马尔福被他妈妈拖走了。”赫敏强调了一下拖字。

part20

战后。

马尔福家向魔法部交纳了大量金加隆，又到处做慈善，加上救世主哈利波特亲自到场为德拉科和他母亲辩护并提了几句卢修斯。因此德拉科和他母亲被判为无罪而卢修斯也只用在阿兹卡班待个几年。

part21

魔法的好处这时候就体现的淋漓尽致了，不出几个月的时间霍格沃茨又重新回到了以前的样子。霍格沃茨宣布重新开学，所有的学生都回到霍格沃茨复读。

德拉科和哈利的恋爱关系也被爆出来。

第二天预言家日报的头版由霍格沃茨重新开学变为了：

“伟大的救世主哈利波特竟然和一个前食死徒德拉科马尔福谈恋爱！这究竟是救世主的堕落还是……”

接着第三天，莉塔斯基特就被举报是个未注册非法的阿尼玛格斯。

小天狼星冲到了霍格沃茨试图狂揍德拉科，被卢平死死拉着。

斯内普给格兰芬多扣了五十分，斯莱特林扣了二十分。

prat22

“嘿，哈利。”

“嘿乔治、弗雷德。”

“你和德拉科在谈恋爱，需要来点什么吗？”乔治笑嘻嘻的看着哈利。

“我们最近刚从麻瓜世界引进了一些新产品。”弗雷德搭上了乔治的肩膀。

“不用了，我想我和德拉科用不上整蛊玩具。”

“不不不，哈利，我们指的是――”

哈利有点不好的预感。

乔治弗雷德看着他的背后异口同声的喊到，“團成團人團用團品團！”

哈利回头，德拉科正靠着墙一脸笑容的看着他。

――――――――――――――――――――

说实话part16真的挺鬼畜的，哈哈哈哈哈。

其实我不想安排德拉科过去的，但扔魔杖不能少，所以他就只能去了~


End file.
